


Sasuke Uchiha, zgłoś się!

by LadyHill9898



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha rusza na misję do Maroko. Wytyczne są proste — znajdź jaskółkę. Ale Sasuke szybko dowiaduje się, że w praktyce nic nie jest proste. Przede wszystkim wtedy, kiedy w twoje plany wplątuje się cywil i ściąga na ciebie całą marokańską mafię. Ależ zabawa, pomyślałby kto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	1. Sasuke Uchiha, zgłoś się!

— Uchiha.

Spojrzenie mojej szefowej zatrzymuje się na mnie, kiedy tylko wchodzę do skromnego, oszklonego pomieszczenia. Na stole już widzę przykrytą jakimś papierem wódkę i stertę nieruszonych, od zapewne dwóch... nie, nie dwóch, przypominam sobie, że przecież cztery miesiące temu, gdy wysyłała mnie na śmiertelną misję prosto do kolumbijskiej dżungli, również widziałem tę samą stertę papierów. Tak, to musiała być czteromiesięczna sterta.

Niemniej znudzony czekam na dalsze instrukcje. Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej teraz usłyszę coś milszego niż _Uchiha, znowu szykuj się do trumny_. Cóż, z pewnością nie każdy agent jest tak _doceniany_ przez własnych kolegów z branży, że ci — na czele z szefową — obstawiają, kiedy w końcu nie wrócę. Powinni się też nauczyć, że Uchiha zawsze wracają, nawet z pieprzonej dżungli. 

Kurenai splata dłonie na klatce piersiowej i zakłada nogę na nogę, w ten nieprzyzwoity sposób. Jej oczy w tym czasie dalej uparcie wpatrują się we mnie z dziwną surowością i powagą, jakiej dawno nie widziałem. Szczerze mówiąc, to kurewskie babsko uśmiechało się nawet, gdy wysyłało mnie do Kolumbii. Możliwe, że tym razem chodzi o coś naprawdę ważnego.

Unoszę brew ku górze, ponaglając, by mówiła.

— Wysyłam cię do Maroko — wyjawia beznamiętnie, prawie tak, jakbym miał na jej życzenie zrobić sobie wakacje. Oczywiście takie spokojne, prawdziwe wakacje, a nie strzelankę z seryjnym mordercą. Kurde, muszę pamiętać, by wymazać te nieprzyjemne wspomnienia z głowy. Nic dziwnego, że się odruchowo krzywię.

— Maroko? — powtarzam, starając się brzmieć na wyjątkowo opanowanego.

Potakuje, po czym pochyla się i przesuwa w moją stronę kopertę. Brązową, trochę przetartą, ale zamkniętą. Bez ociągania biorę ją i otwieram. Nie jestem zdziwiony, widząc zdjęcie marokańskiego miasta, potem jakieś slamskiej restauracji oraz na końcu — czyjegoś barku, na którym wytatuowana została niewielka, czarna jaskółka w locie.

— Wyłamał się nam agent, ostatnia jego misja miała miejsce w Maroko, potem zdecydował się porzucić życie zabójcy i działa na własną rękę. Posiada liczne informacje na nasz temat, dobrze się ukrywa i jedyne co na te chwilę możemy powiedzieć to to, że ma umieszczoną na skórze jaskółkę. Musisz go zlikwidować, Uchiha — rzekła ostro, niemalże obnażając zęby. Oczywiście, moja szefowa była nie tylko irytująca, niezwykle perfidna, ale również niebezpieczna. I z nią się nie dyskutowało.

— Znajdź jaskółkę — nakazała raz jeszcze.

— Przyjąłem — odparłem potulnie. W myślach uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony. Maroko, ciepły klimat i do tego jakiś zaginiony agent. To będzie przecież misja marzeń. Co może pójść nie tak, Uchiha?

***

— Och, kurwa, jak ja nienawidzę upałów — mruknąłem, naciągając chustę mocniej na twarz. Przyznam, że nie tylko ubranie powodowało, iż cholernie się pociłem, ale także ta jebana spluwa i noże poupychane do butów. W takich chwilach zastanawiałem się, co mnie pchnęło, by stać się agentem. Ach, no tak... krew, legalne/nielegalne zabijanie i kupa forsy. No i adrenalina, czy jakoś tak to szło. W ustach Itachiego, fakt faktem, całe zdanie brzmiało lepiej.

Teraz to jednak było nieważne. Musiałem przejść, a raczej przepchać się przez turystów, a następnie znaleźć tę restaurację, w której podobno ostatnio widziano jaskółkę. Pytanie jednak, co dalej? Maroko to niemałe miasteczko, a pieprzone miasto, które oblegają napaleni turyści. Weź tu znajdź jakiegoś kryminalistę... kurde, nieadekwatnie to uformowałem. Kryminalistów było tutaj przecież pod dostatkiem... Już wiem, że ta cała wycieczka mi się nie spodoba. Przeczucie?

_Sceptyzm, Sasuke, sceptyzm. Poza tym praktyka._

Wyciągam z kieszeni kamizelki zdjęcie restauracji. Oczywiście ono też już jest ciepłe od bijącego po oczach słońca, które chociaż na sekundę nie śmie zakryć się chmurą. Jest na to zbyt sukinsowate. Wtedy, jakbym sam się o to prosił, moje rozmyślenia przerywa nagle młody mężczyzna. Odruchowo przytrzymuję go za łokieć, nim zdąży na mnie nieopacznie wpaść. Zdumiony moją reakcją, niebieskie tęczówki rozwiera szeroko. Szczerze, to ja też na jego miejscy byłbym zaskoczony, ponieważ musiałem wyglądać dziwnie z jedną ręką na nim, a drugą trzymając zdjęcie, które jeszcze nie tak dawno intensywnie oglądałem.

— Przepraszam — bąka po paru, przedłużających się sekundach. Dalej nie wygląda na skruszonego, raczej na kalkulującego z kim ma do czynienia. No i to zaczynało być niekomfortowe, gdy to brązowe oblicze z blond kosmykami, kontrastującymi z nim... całym, pochłania mi tyle uwagi. Zazwyczaj przecież staram się być niezauważalny tak bardzo, jak jestem w stanie. Nie moja wina, że niekiedy nie jestem.

I nieoczekiwanie uśmiecha się szeroko, jakby mu właśnie gwiazda z nieba spadła, a mi automatycznie zapala się czerwona lampka. Nic dziwnego, gdy Kurenai się tak uśmiecha, lub mój pieprzony braciszek Itachi wiem jedno — nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie.

— Jestem Naruto — przedstawia się głośno, chociaż z takiej odległości nie można byłoby go nie usłyszeć. — Widzę, że nie możesz znaleźć tego tu — palcem wskazuje na moje zdjęcie — a ja z chęcią ci pomogę!

Orientuję się, że nadal go przytrzymuję, więc powoli opuszczam rękę, chociaż gdzieś tam zauważam, że ma całkiem dobrze ukształtowane ciało. Ehem, nieistotne. Na czym to my...?

— Pomożesz? — Unoszę brew w ten swój typowy sposób. Czerwona lampka jeszcze bardziej dygocze, upał zapewne jej nie służy. Mi też. Najchętniej zdjąłbym wszystkie te ubrania, razem z bokserkami, które nieudolnie przytrzymywały mój sztylet, który z kolei uwierał mnie w udo. Niezaciekawie. Zresztą miny Marokańczyków mogłyby być bezcenne, tego cywila z naprzeciwka również...

_Udar, Uchiha. Masz udar. Albo jebnąłeś się w łeb._

— Jasne, że pomogę! — odpowiada zbyt entuzjastycznie jak na mój gust. Do tego krzyczy, ja nienawidzę takich osób. Nienawidzę wielu osób.

— Niech będzie — mówię sucho, żeby się w końcu odczepił. Czerwona lampka w tym czasie rozpryskuje się na miliardy kawałeczków i tyle po niej było.

_Jasne, Uchiha, to chyba raczej twoja wrodzona głupota ją zgładziła. Na amen._

***

— A ty jak masz na imię? — Wystarczył jeden krok za nieznajomym, abym już był wypytywany. Nie, żebym się tego nie spodziewał. Facet nie wygląda na potrafiącego milczeć chociaż przez dwie minuty, albo minutę. Nie oczekujmy przecież cudów.

Och, właśnie teraz zauważam, że Naruto mówi płynnym angielskim. Nie może być stąd, to raczej jasne. Ponadto wskazuje na to jego luźny, kolorowy ubiór i nietypowa uroda.

— Sasuke — odpowiadam, przepychając się razem z nim przez nieustępujący tłum. Nie dość, że w ogóle jest gorąco, to razem z tymi ludźmi smażymy się prawie jak przekąski na grillu. No i wydaje się, że stoimy w miejscu.

— Sasuke — powtarza, jakby smakował moje imię na własnych ustach. Potem odwraca się przekornie do mnie i mruga. Udaję w tym czasie niewzruszonego, to nic, że przechodzą po mnie ciarki. Mam po prostu udar, jak osądziła moja mentalność chwilę temu. — Pasuje do ciebie. W sensie brzmi tak... wzniośle, a ty chyba nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny, co? Poza tym przypominasz trochę takiego gbura.

Nie jest miły, ale chyba nawet tego nie zauważa. Tym lepiej dla niego, gdyby o tym wiedział, to byłby koniec jego żywota. Uchihów bowiem się nie obraża i to jest ta zasada, której nie wolno łamać. A przynajmniej nie tak bardzo.

— W sumie wyglądasz trochę psychopatycznie — ciągnie, idąc dalej —, ale tyle tu dziwnych ludzi, że nie jesteś wyjątkiem. Tak właściwie w Maroko każdy może być seryjnym mordercą, albo... albo tajnym agentem! Co, Sasuke, może jesteś tajnym agentem na tajnej misji?

Patrzę na niego spod byka. Samo moje spojrzenie mówi, co o tym myślę i nie wiem czemu powoduje ono, że blondyn zaczyna się głośno śmiać.

— Nie — dodaję sucho, jak na złość ten cholerny sztylet jeszcze bardziej zaczyna mnie uwierać. Nie wiem czemu to przypomina o moich kochankach. O moich martwych kochankach.

_Nie. Ten tutaj jeszcze musi żyć. Nie możesz zresztą dobrać się do jego tyłka tak szybko. Pamiętasz co mówiła o tym Kurenai?_

„Sam se sprzątaj swoje zabawki, Uchiha. A przynajmniej wybieraj takie, które nie drą się za bardzo, gdy je zarzynasz."

Przewracam oczami, Kurenai zawsze potrafiła być bardzo ujmująca. Poza tym lubię głośnych mężczyzn. Dobrze umięśnionych. Blondynów. O zniewalającym uśmiechu...

— Mam coś w zębach? — Pytanie sprowadza mnie do rzeczywistości. Odruchowo kręcę głową i orientuję się, że już nie idziemy. Naruto zaś stoi odwrócony do mnie przodem.

— Już jesteśmy na miejscu! — informuje, po czym wskazuje na budynek otwartą dłonią. I tak, to ta sama restauracja co na zdjęciu. Nieprzyjemny, trochę przekrzywiony dach oraz starty, lekko zwęglony napis — na moje oko ktoś to kiedyś podpalił, ale nie sądzę by był to istotny szczegół.

Przez frontowe drzwi przechodzą różni ludzie, ale nagle widzę jakiegoś osiłka. Facet metr siedemdziesiąt, przy kości, żeby nie powiedzieć gruby, do tego ma na sobie koszulkę na ramiączkach, a na barku wystaje tatuaż...

Już, już moje opuszki palców zaciskały się na ostrzu pod ubraniem, gdy słyszę niemęski pisk i nagle czuję czyjeś ciało przy swoim. I prawie duszące mnie ręce.

— Sasuke, ratuj, mafia marokańska!

Krzyczy prosto do mojego ucha. Na to zdanie mój umysł zwęża się do jednego — mafii marokańskiej. Już widzę pomiędzy ludźmi, przepychających się podejrzanych typków. Jest ich pięciu, łatwo można zauważyć, że obrali sobie nasz kierunek i nie mają miłych zamiarów. Osądzam to po tym, jak umiejętnie skrywają bronie.

— Ratuj, Sasuke, ratuj!

Naruto nie daje mi zapomnieć o swoim istnieniu. Tak więc, chwytam go za ramię i robimy zwrot w tył. Co jak co, ale nawet wyszkolony agent wśród tylu cywilów nie zaatakuje tych gości. O ile lubię adrenalinę, to perspektywa pogawędek z szefową sprawia, że zaczynam doceniać życie.

Nikt zapewne nie chce wiedzieć, jak ona wygląda, gdy jest zła. Ja na nieszczęście mogłem się o tym przekonać. Nie należy to do najprzyjemniejszych wspomnień.

Skręcamy w najbliższy zaułek. Naruto dalej krzyczy, więc ładnie przyciągam go do siebie, i zatykam ręką usta. Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że jego język umyślnie mnie polizał, ale... to musiało być wrażenie. Jeśli nie — i tak to ignoruję. Goście, tak jak się spodziewałem, podążyli za nami. Jesteśmy skryci za śmietnikiem, ale to nie problem. Po prostu wychylam się i naciskam spust. Tłumik wycisza wystrzał, aczkolwiek na dźwięk spotkania ciała z ziemią nic nie poradzę. Tylko się krzywię, by wyjawić swoją irytację. Następne ciała upadają i nastaje cisza, znaczy taka względna cisza. Dalej słychać gwar ludzi i pewnie jakaś babcia wychyla się zza doniczki, by dojrzeć co się stało, przy tym szeleszcząc firaną, ale w tym momencie nie za bardzo mnie to obchodzi. Ważne jest, by się stąd szybko ulotnić. Niepostrzeżenie. W teorii powinno być to banalnie proste, w praktyce jednakże nie zapowiada się tak dobrze. Szczególnie, że mam koło siebie niepotrzebny balast.

Uwalniam go ze swoich ramion i tak, jak osądziłem, jest zbyt przerażony, by móc wydusić chociaż słowo.

Niepotrzebny balast...

— Będę grzeczny! — mówi zlękniony, jakby przeczuwał, co oznaczają moje zmrużone powieki. No cóż... Kurenai sama mówiła — im mniej trupów, tym lepiej, więc chyba muszę zaczekać z kolejnym morderstwem. — I będę milczał!

— Okej — odpowiadam i ciągnę go za sobą. Omijamy niezgrabnie trupy, po czym wychylamy się zza zaułka. Teraz to już prawie całkowicie zaciągam chustę na twarz, by czasem jakaś kamera przypadkowo mnie nie uwieczniła. Wtedy mógłbym pożegnać się z karierą agenta i uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie, bo albo dopadliby mnie swoi, albo dawni wrogowie. Nie wiadomo dlaczego ci drudzy zawsze jacyś ostaną się przy życiu. Tak prawdę mówiąc, to chyba jedyna rzecz, która w filmach jest prawdziwa. Osobiście nauczyłem się już, że jak obiekt wypada przez okno to niekoniecznie ginie. Ale spokojnie — nauczyłem się też, że ten błąd szybko idzie naprawić.

— Czuję się jak w Bourne'ie — nagle mój balast przemawia, co powoduje, że marszczę czoło.

— Co? — staram się skupić mniej na paplaninie Naruto, a na prawdziwym problemie. Pamiętaj, Uchiha, bądź niezauważony!

Kątem oka zerka na mnie, mam wrażenie, iż jest trochę poirytowany. A może raczej wzburzony? W każdym razie nie poświęcam temu za wiele wagi. Na migi pokazuję mu, że za trzy sekundy wtapiamy się w tłum ludzi.

— Nie mów, że nigdy nie oglądałeś Bourne'a? Żadnej części? — szepcze mi prosto do ucha, ale posłusznie razem ze mną wychodzi z zaułka, tak jakby to w ogóle nie było dziwne. Jeszcze ja się jako tako kamufluję w tym niewygodnym ubraniu a la turysty, a la araba, ale ten tutaj niekoniecznie. Właściwe na moje oko przykuwa uwagę, co nie jest nam teraz zupełnie na rękę.

A mogłem się go pozbyć — myślę z westchnieniem. O dziwo moja mentalność, która jeszcze nie tak dawno odradzała mi ten nikczemny pomysł, teraz ochoczo przytakuję. Dziwka.

— Nie — odpowiadam zimno i po znacznym czasie. Przy okazji ciągnę tego półgłówka za sobą, starając się wyłapać czy gdzieś pomiędzy mijanymi ludźmi nie ma jakiegoś goryla, co chętnie powyrywałby nam z dup nogi. Ale to tylko z przyzwyczajenia, bo zdaje się, że zabiliśmy wszystkich ścigających blondyna. Poprawka — ja zabiłem.

— Dobra — przystaję nagle i przyciągam go do siebie, żeby także stanął. Patrzy na mnie w ten dziwny sposób. To znaczy, nie potrafię odgadnąć, czym zaprząta sobie w tym nieadekwatnym momencie, myśli. — Teraz słuchaj mnie uważnie — nakazuję surowo. Potem palcem pokazuję mu hotel, który niedawno mijałem, a który znajdował się spory kawałek od nas. — Za chwilę spotkamy się przed tym hotelem, rozumiesz?

Kiwa głową.

— Rozdzielimy się z tego miejsca, ty pójdziesz w prawo, a ja w lewo. Dzięki temu, jeśli jeszcze nas ktoś śledzi, przestanie.

— Przestanie? — pyta zaintrygowany Naruto.

— Postaram się o to.

Nic więcej nie trzeba, by zamilkł. Swoją drogą nie wygląda na przerażonego, raczej zachwyconego całą, nieprzyjemną sytuacją. Mnie to wcale, a wcale nie cieszy. Spędziłem dopiero cztery godziny w Maroko i już uczepił się mnie jakiś cywil, ponadto nie zabiłem celu, którego miałem na wyciągniecie ręki... no i marokańska mafia. Szefowej trzeba będzie pominąć te nieistotne szczegóły. Może też co nieco ubarwić...

— Rozdzielamy się. — Po mojej komendzie, istotnie obaj zmieniamy kierunek naszej wędrówki, przy czym idziemy naokoło. Patrzę na blondyna niknącego w tłumie, ale nie widzę, by ktokolwiek szedł w jego ślady. Czyli obejdzie się bez kolejnych trupów. Kurenai powinna być zadowolona, uśmierciłem jak na razie tylko pięciu zbirów. Mój rekord to pięćdziesiąt, bodajże w Rosji. Z tego co pamiętam... ja byłem napity, oni byli napici, jakoś samo wyszło.

Za mną też nikt nie podąża, więc ostatecznie spotykamy się na wejściu do hotelu, pod palmą. Tutaj osnuwa nas cień i naprawdę dziękuję za to losowi. Przynajmniej chociaż trochę zaprzestanę się pocić. Nie rozumiem jak uśmiechnięty Naruto wytrzymuje te upały. Jak ktokolwiek wytrzymuje te upały.

— Dobra, a teraz mów, dlaczego uwzięła się na ciebie mafia. — Jeżeli sądził, iż zapomniałem o najważniejszym, był w wielkim błędzie.

Blondyn nieporadnie drapie się po głowie. Nawet nie próbuje ukryć zażenowania, ale mój wzrok w ogóle nie jest łaskawy. Wpakował się w to gówno, to niech mówi.

— Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że to córka bossa? — Już to zdanie powoduje, iż mam ochotę przywalić głową w ścianę. Na szczęście obok jest tylko pieprzona palma, a ja nie mam skłonności krzywdzenia niewinnych stworzeń, albo roślin.

— Nie wiem, może powinieneś się na pierwszej randce spytać, czym zajmuje się tatuś. — Choć zakpiłem, mój głos stał się ostry jak brzytwa. Potem przyszło mi nagłe olśnienie... — Poczekaj, poczekaj...

Blondyn cofa się delikatnie, a jego uśmiech z każdą sekundą niknie. Przysuwam się i wiem, że w moich oczach jest już prawie dostrzegalna furia.

— Ty — palcem dźgam go w umięśnioną, dobrze zbudowaną klatkę piersiową — wpadłeś na mnie specjalnie.

— A-ale — zaczyna się jąkać — to tylko dlatego, że wyglądałeś jakbyś potrafił mnie obronić!

Moja furia przeobraża się do kolosalnych rozmiarów, aczkolwiek kiedy mam zamiar niepostrzeżenie wyciągnąć dalej uwierające mnie w udo ostrze, dostrzegam nieoczekiwany ruch. Ktoś się do nas przysuwa...

— Uciekaj! — warczę i pcham blondyna, który natychmiastowo marszy brwi. Jest zdezorientowany, ale szybko — za moją namową — pcha się przed siebie i niknie wśród gwaru marokańskiego miasta.

A ja widzę ciemność.

***

Och, smród wymiocin jest odrażający, aczkolwiek wąchałem jeszcze gorsze zapachy. Lepiej o tym teraz nie wspominać.

Unoszę ociężałe powieki. Przez krótką chwilę obraz dalej jest zamazany, ale trzy sekundy później widzę zarysy ludzi w półmroku. Od razu zauważam, że jesteśmy w jakieś piwnicy, wilgoć i zimno to dobre wskazówki.

Jest nas szóstka. Ubrania moich towarzyszy nie wyglądają na zbyt komfortowe, szczególnie, że za wiele z nich nie zostało. Tak ogólnie rzecz biorąc, ta dziewczyna w szczynach z lewej, jest już jedną stopą w grobie.

Poruszam się nieznacznie, by uświęcić się w przekonaniu, iż jestem zakuty w kajdany. Pozycja z rękami w górze też nie jest zbyt przyjemna, ale skarżyć się nie zamierzam, bo i tak dłoni zaczynam nie czuć. Najbardziej doskwiera ból głowy i krew zastygnięta na twarzy, nie sądzę jednak, by kogoś to istotnie obchodziło.

Nagle jedyne drzwi w pomieszczeniu z głuchym trzaskiem, otwierają się na oścież. Nikły promień światła razi po oczach, acz zaraz potem i tak szybko znika.

Osiłek staje nade mną. Wiem, że nie będzie przyjemnie.

_Praktyka, Uchiha, praktyka._

Uderzenie, tak jak sądziłem, jest perfekcyjne w każdym calu. Boli jak skurwysyn, gdy szczęka trzeszczy. I to jedyny dźwięk, który słychać w tych czterech, oszpeconych ścianach.

— To za moich kumpli — mówi, gdy raz jeszcze uderza, tym razem prosto w mój nos. Wyobrażam sobie, że jestem nagle wolny i ten gościu przemienia się w krwawą miazgę. Zero ograniczeń, zero współczucia, a pieprzenie Kurenai idzie do szufladki „zamknij się".

Ale nadzieja na to jest cholernie mizerna... Przypomina mi się moja niespełniona misja. Znajdź jaskółkę, mogłem zabić tego grubasa i chociaż tyle bym osiągnął... Wróć, ten grubas wygląda podejrzanie podobnie.

Odwraca się na sekundę. Mrużę zalane krwią oczy i tak... dostrzegam skrawek tatuaża! Tyle, że euforia mija szybko, bowiem nic mi to, kurwa, nie daje.

Chyba muszę zacząć się modlić o cud. Albo śmierć. Śmierć będzie lepsza niż spotkanie z szefową. A może przeprowadzę zamach na Kurenai?

To są niebezpieczne myśli, muszę przenieść się na bezpieczny tor umierania. Następny cios jest tym, który łamie mi coś jeszcze, ale w sumie nie wiem co.

I wtedy... Wtedy drzwi trzaskają ponowie. Teraz jednak nikt ich nie zamyka, ponieważ zauważam stertę trupów pod stopami... Naruto. Poprawka — pod stopami uśmiechniętego, trzymającego nóż Naruto, który na dodatek ocieka krwią.

_O kurwa, Uchiha, majaczysz._

— Witaj, kochanie! — krzyczy na cały głos, po czym rzuca niedbale ostrze w stronę osiłka. A zdzwiona jaskółka pada na ryj. Martwa. Cholera, to już jest jakiś poważny stopień opętania mojego umysłu. Może już jestem po drugiej stronie? Może to piekło?

_Świetnie, czyli ten głąb będzie mnie dręczył nawet tam._

Naruto przybliża się i nachyla nad trupem, żeby wyciągnąć wbity nóż z krtani. Jakimś trafem przechylam trochę głowę i marszczę brwi. Tatuaż osiłka aktualnie bardziej wystaje zza ubrania. I... ojapierdole... to nie jaskółka, a kruk.

— Jaskółka — bełkoczę do siebie w paraliżu. Cholerna jaskółka! Kurenai mnie poćwiartuje na takie malusieńkie kawałeczki, że wolę nawet o tym nie rozmyślać.

— Uchiha, opanuj się. — Czyjaś dłoń klepie mnie po policzku, zapewne po to, by mnie trochę sprowadzić do rzeczywistości. I przytomności. Nie żebym w tym momencie się o to prosił.

Staram się jako tako spojrzeć na tę strapioną twarz. Prawie mi się to udaje, a słowa z ust blondyna docierają zaraz potem.

_Uchiha, opanuj się._

Natychmiast wspomnienie naszego spotkania powraca do mnie niczym bumerang. Dobrze pamiętam jak się przedstawiłem.

_— A ty jak masz na imię?_

_— Sasuke._

Nigdy nie zdradzam swego nazwiska. Nigdy. Ten tutaj jakoś dziwnym trafem je zna, a ponadto wybił przed chwilą mafię marokańską. I przyszedł mi na ratunek. Sam.

— Jaskółka — warczę, a on drga, bo na pewno mój ton zdradza, co zrozumiałem. Mimo wszystko zaskakuje mnie i znów uśmiecha się bezczelnie, trochę nawet arogancko. Uchyla rąbek koszuli i odwraca się, by ukazać mi jaskółkę, tę samą, którą widziałem na zdjęciu. Na żywo wyglądała jeszcze lepiej.

Nim choć zdołałem wydukać słowo, Naruto ponownie się odwraca i nagle przywiera swoimi ustami do moich. Metaliczny smak krwi zalewa mi jamę ustną, ale nie zamierzam się skarżyć. Szczególnie, że napastliwy język mi to uniemożliwia.

A potem... potem znowu zalewa mnie ciemność.

***

— Jaskółka zlikwidowana — informuję bez mrugnięcia okiem. — To była szybka sprawa, znalazłem ją tam, gdzie oczekiwano. Zero komplikacji.

Kurenai przestaje klikać w klawisze komputera i unosi brew do góry. Nie zapowiada to niczego dobrego, ale nie mogę się ugiąć. Patrzę chłodno, bez ani grama emocji. Problem w tym, że ta baba umie mnie przejrzeć jak nikt inny. Co się jednak dziwić, jak w wieku czterech lat mówiłem do niej mamusiu.

Cofnij, to są te złe, całkowicie wyparte wspomnienia.

— Ach tak, Uchiha? — pyta radośnie, odchylając się na krześle. — Jesteś pewien, że zlikwidowana?

Przełykam bezgłośnie ślinę. Nie powiem przecież, że najpierw na mnie ściągnęła marokańską mafię, potem uratowała z jej rąk, a następnie odstawiła do hotelu i zostawiła kartkę z napisem _„Jestem pewien, że jeszcze się spotkamy"._

Tak, ta historia brzmiała mniej chwalebnie niż ta poprzednia.

— Tak — potwierdzam.

Kurenai z anioła przeobraża się w demona. Dłonie jej drżą, oczy są pochłonięte przez znaną iskrę furii. Nawet mam wrażenie, że widać kły pomiędzy zębami.

Sądzę, że to była chyba zła odpowiedź.

— Uchiha, do kurwy nędzy, powiedz mi więc, jak wyjaśnisz, że jaskółka poszła ze mną na ugodę i wraca do agencji?! No, kurwa, słucham!

Wzruszam ramionami i beznamiętnie odpowiadam:

— Możliwe, że nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Marokańska mafia, sama rozumiesz...


	2. Uchiha, odbiór!

— Będziesz infiltrował mafię. Marokańską mafię.

Te dwa zdania zrujnowały moje pieprzone plany w jednej sekundzie. A czułem, że trzeba było zignorować ten przeklęty telefon. Szczególnie, kiedy wyświetlił się wielki, czerwony napis _MAMUSIA_. To od początku musiało przynieść pecha. Ale ja, oczywiście, naiwnie stwierdziłem, że może chociaż raz stało się coś wymagającego interwencji. Może jakiś wróg przenikał do agencji, rozwalając cały ten szajs po drodze. Może jakiś tajniak próbował ukatrupić Kurenai...

— Jakbyś zapomniała mam urlop — zaznaczyłem sucho. — Dzisiaj go zacząłem.

— Nie lubisz urlopów — stwierdziła z zaskoczeniem.

Warknąłem do smartfona i rozejrzałem się po okolicy. Plaża nad oceanem, grupa przyjaźnie nastawionych, obcych ludzi. Chodzą, rozmawiają, krzyczą. Mój wzrok zatrzymał się mimowolnie na dwóch osiłkach przy barze. Faceci są łysi, nie mają koszulek — tłuszcz więc jest jeszcze bardziej uwydatniony. Gdy jeden mówi coś do drugiego konspiracyjnym tonem, odruchowo sięgam do swoich białych spodenek.

Dotykam głowicy spluwy.

A wtedy ten grubszy wskazuje na jakąś laskę i zaczynają się śmiać.

Puszczam głowicę.

Jestem dzisiaj przewrażliwiony.

— Nie możesz wiedzieć, że nie lubię urlopów, skoro na żadnym nie byłem — mówię w stronę słuchawki.

— Nie miałeś żadnego urlopu? — dziwi się, a mi żyłka na czole zaczyna ostro pulsować.

— Nie, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy się na niego wybieram, dostaję misję — informuję, starając się być opanowanym. — Za każdym, pieprzonym razem.

— Więc wypoczniesz jak wrócisz z Maroko — zdecydowała.

— I za każdym razem mówisz to samo.

— Nie moja wina, Uchiha — sapnęła zirytowana. — Takie wytyczne. Aha, jeszcze jedno — Uzumaki już do ciebie leci. Przydzieliłam go pod ciebie. Zna Maroko jak własną kieszeń, a z marokańską mafią miał już styczność.

— Ja też znam Maroko i marokańską mafię — mruknąłem jadowicie. — A raczej znałem, dopóki żyła.

W tle usłyszałem trzask szklanki, uderzającej o blat stołu.

— Uchiha, nie denerwuj mnie — warknęła donośnie. — Po tamtych żałosnych wydarzeniach powinnam cię wydziedziczyć. Albo przynajmniej zamordować.

— Przypominam, że do mnie strzelałaś. — Niemal natychmiast nawiedziło mnie wspomnienie miny sekretarki, gdy wyszedłem z gabinetu Kurenai po naszej konwersacji. Faktycznie, wyglądała jakby zobaczyła ducha. Ale cóż się dziwić, spodziewała się pewnie ujrzeć mnie co najmniej bez oka. Ja zresztą też nie byłem pełen optymizmu, gdy dostrzegłem małego kalibru pistolet w ręce szefowej.

— Nie trafiłam, więc się nie liczy.

— Kula przeleciała dwa milimetry tuż nad moją głową — zaznaczyłem.

Prychnęła.

— Nie użalaj się nad sobą, Uchiha, bo nie wszyscy mają takie szczęście jak ty — syknęła jadowicie, wyraźnie zła. Byłem pewny, że do dzisiaj wypominała sobie ten błąd. — Pamiętasz Choiego?

— Tak, przecięłaś mu ucho szybującym nożem.

— No i widzisz.

— Celowałaś mu w ucho, a mi w głowę — przypomniałem. — I przeżyłem wyłącznie dzięki refleksowi.

— I praktyce — burknęła cicho, jakby do siebie. — W każdym razie żyjesz. I miejmy nadzieję, że to się nie zmieni.

Jakaś dziwna nuta zadźwięczała w jej głosie. Była łagodna, więc szybko wyłapałem haczyk. Trybiki w umyśle zaczęły pracować mi na pełnych obrotach.

— Czyżbyś w końcu po dwudziestu latach obstawiła, że jednak wrócę? — zapytałem podejrzliwie. Kurenai tradycyjnie co kilka miesięcy przegrywała ładne sumki.

— Tak — warknęła groźnie. Zapewne właśnie pojawiła się na jej czole wielka bruzda. — Dwadzieścia lat czegoś uczy.

— Chyba bankructwa — mruknąłem.

— Właśnie kopiesz sobie grób, Uchiha. Denerwuj mnie dalej, a na następnej misji wylądujesz w Afganistanie. Tam widoki nie będą tak przyjemne jak w Maroko.

Zamilkłem. Nie, żebym się bał, aczkolwiek w Afganistanie byłem tyle razy, że na samą myśl skręcało mnie od środka. Nie zamierzałem jechać tam w najbliższym czasie. Znaczy, w ogóle.

Mogłem się założyć, że Kurenai właśnie uśmiechnęła się do siebie wyjątkowo zadowolona z powstałej ciszy. Pewnie też założyła nogę na nogę i zapaliła papierosa, poprawiając w międzyczasie swoje krucze loki. Zołza.

— Nie spieprz tego, Uchiha — dodała jeszcze, odnosząc się do mojego nowego zadania. Potem się rozłączyła.

***

Infiltracja marokańskiej mafii. Za infiltracją nie przepadałem, za mafią już w ogóle, a o marokańskiej mafii nie miałem zamiaru się wypowiadać. Ostatnie z nimi spotkanie nie należało do owocnych. Nadepnęli mi wyjątkowo na odcisk. I nieważne, że ta, do której mnie przydzielono, nie była tą samą, którą Uzumaki w przeszłości przerzedził. Jak to mówią — stare rany nie rdzewieją. A tym bardziej te świeże.

— Och, znów się spotykamy. — Marokański akcent był idealny, ale głęboki, radosny głos rozpoznałem od razu. Odwróciłem się szybko i chwyciłem niewielki sztylet, który wystawał mi z rękawa koszuli.

Przystojny blondyn z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem oraz trudem uniknął szybującego w jego stronę ostrza. To wbiło się ze zgrzytem w ścianę za nim, niewiele cali od jednego z tych wyjątkowo drogich obrazów.

Z zadowoleniem zauważyłem, że po pliczku spłynęła mu krew.

— Słyszałem, że nigdy nie chybiasz — zdumiał się, marszcząc brwi i patrząc na mnie z zastanowieniem.

— Zgadza się — powiedziałem, patrząc na wątpliwe dzieło sztuki. Naruto też spojrzał. Podążył wzrokiem od niego do kamery w prawym rogu. Teraz czerwone światło nie migało. Nie byliśmy na podglądzie, ponieważ kabel poprowadzony pod elewacją został przecięty.

— Ale następnym razem mogę celować w ciebie — dodałem, czekając na dalsze słowa Uzumakiego.

Ku mojej irytacji uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Podoba mi się twoje przywitanie — stwierdził. Zaczynałem wątpić w jego jasność myślenia.

Podszedł do mnie raźnym krokiem, a potem — gwałtownie przechylił się i wbił w moje rozwarte ze zdumienia wargi. To był soczysty, krótki, ale wyjątkowo ciepły pocałunek.

— Ja wolę jednak bardziej wylewne — rzucił, oderwawszy się ode mnie. — Potraktuję to jako podziękowanie za uratowanie z rąk...

— Jeszcze raz jak usłyszę o marokańskiej mafii nie przeżyjesz tego — przerwałem mu, nim dokończył. — Nienawidzę tej pierdolonej, kurwa, marokańskiej mafii.

— Wiesz, że wciąż rozmawiamy po maro...

Zamilkł nim zdążyłem wbić mu w gardło nóż.

— Jesteś wyjątkowo przewrażliwiony — zauważył ze śmiechem, z rękoma wysoko uniesionymi w obronnym geście.

— Przewrażliwiony? — powtórzyłem szorstko. — Wydaje ci się.

Nie chciałem wspominać, że jeszcze paręnaście godzin temu opalałem się na plaży w otoczeniu pięknych surferek. Nie lubiłem słońca i się przed nim zazwyczaj chroniłem, ale skoro miałem zamiar wypoczywać przez kolejne miesiące, pozwoliłem sobie wyjątkowo na te uchybienie. Poza tym dziewczyny wolą opalonych mężczyzn... Cholera jasna! Pieprzona misja!

— Tak? — Naruto zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mi się uważniej. — Do tego zdajesz się być jakiś spalony na twarzy. Byłeś na wakacjach?

***

— Mnie znają, więc to ty będziesz grał główną rolę. Z tego co mi podesłali to góra chce wiedzieć, gdzie odbędzie się następny przemyt dziwek. Podobno zgarnęli jakąś lalunie z wyższych sfer i zrobiło się gorąco — powiedział Naruto, siadając na kanapie. Odchylił głowę do góry z błogą przyjemnością. — Och, jak dobrze.

Prychnąłem. Pokój jak pokój. Dość tandetnie udekorowany, ale nawet przytulny, ponadto opłacany przez agencję. Najbardziej z wystroju denerwowała mnie kwiecista waza na środku stolika i dywan różowo-czerwony.

— Nie patrz tak — parsknął Uzumaki, uchylając powieki i prostując się. Na jego wargach błądził szelmowski uśmiech.

— Jak?

— Jakbym był trędowaty. Musisz zrozumieć, że do niedawna byłem poszukiwany i luksus był mi daleko nie po drodze.

Parsknąłem.

— Luksus akurat dzisiaj mi też nie jest po drodze, ale mniejsza. Dlaczego w sumie nie możemy zgarnąć jakiegoś członka organizacji i zaczerpnąć informacji? — zapytałem z zainteresowaniem. To by znaczyło, że sprawa będzie zamknięta szybciej niż byśmy się spodziewali. Ale oczywiście nic nie idzie tak prosto. Nic, kurwa.

— Z dostępnych źródeł wynika, że tylko dwie osoby to wiedzą. Głowa mafii i jego prawa ręka. Żeby się do nich prześliznąć trzeba zyskać ich zaufanie.

— Aha — burknąłem, odwracając się i palcami błądząc po tapecie.

— A właściwie co ty robisz, Sasuke? — zaciekawił się Naruto.

— Szukam przewodów.

Mogłem założyć się, że Naruto powoli kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał.

— To dlatego rzuciłeś nóż w holu. Bałeś się, że ktoś może nas zobaczyć.

— Nie ktoś, a Kurenai. Póki nie zadarliśmy jeszcze tutaj z nikim, raczej nie grozi nam nic oprócz niej. Nie lubię gdy mnie podgląda... _Suka_ — szepnąłem do siebie.

— Jako agent, nim zrezygnowałem, byłem już raz zameldowany w tym pokoju, dlatego go wziąłem. I mogę ci przyświadczyć, że nie ma tu żadnych kamer.

Zamarłem z niedowierzaniem. Nóż, który niecałe pięć minut temu wyciągnąłem, aktualnie tkwił w ścianie. Zerknąłem na ciągnącą się linię rozerwanego materiału. Dłoń mi zadrżała, aczkolwiek spokojnie zostawiłem nóż i odwróciłem się frontem do swego nowego towarzysza.

— Miło, że mi o tym powiedziałeś — stwierdziłem ze sztucznym, krwiożerczym uśmiechem. — Nim zdemolowałem pół pokoju.

— Podobno cel uświęca środki, czy jakoś tak — wzruszył ramionami. — A ty wyraźnie byłeś w to zaangażowany, nie chciałem więc niszczyć ci zajęcia.

W sumie nie byłem pewnym dlaczego blondyn jeszcze dychał. Może ze względu na te przeszywające niebieskie oczy? Na łobuzerski uśmiech? Na te roztrzepane włosy? Nie, nie, Uchiha. Oczywiście, że nie. Żył tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, iż Kurenai jasno i wyraźnie uprzedziła co z tobą zrobi, gdy wrócisz samotnie, szlochając rzewnymi łzami o śmierci kompana. Znaczy łez zapewne by nie było, ale ubrałbyś w słowa coś o poświęceniu i innych bzdurach, a ona... ona już teraz wiedziała, co knujesz. Przebiegłe babsko.

Naruto w tym samym momencie uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, przypominając tego zagubionego turystę, którego spotkałem pierwszy raz. Nie poszukiwanego, zbiegłego agenta, który jednak zdecydował się na ponowną współpracę z górą, co nasunęło mi myśl, że może faktycznie czasami brakło mu piątej klepki. I szóstej, jak tak wnikliwiej pomyślę.

Zmrużyłem oczy.

— Dlaczego zdecydowałeś się wrócić? — zapytałem szorstko, uważnie mu się przyglądając. Nie oczekiwałem szczerości, więc tym bardziej trybiki w mojej głowie zaczynały działać na pełnych obrotach.

— Twoja szefowa jest bardzo przekonująca.

Błysk w niebieskich oczach był na pewien sposób intrygujący. Nie podobał mi się. Cholernie mi się nie podobał, ponieważ zapowiadał nadchodzące kłopoty. Co w takim razie mogła mu oferować Kurenai w zamian za przywrócenie do służby?

Wiedziałem, że odpowiedź może nie być satysfakcjonująca. W szczególności, gdy mówiło się o _Mamusi_.

— Czy to prawda, że jesteś przybranym synem Kurenai?

Drgnąłem, wyrwany z przemyśleń. Cholera, badawcze spojrzenie było aż nazbyt klarowne. Te informacje już dawno musiał pozyskać, choć dopiero teraz zdecydował się o tym mnie powiadomić. A ja, oczywiście, nienawidziłem tego tematu.

— Znasz odpowiedź, więc mnie nie denerwuj.

— Jakim cudem to przeżyłeś? — zapytał z rozbawieniem. — Przez łączę nie wydawała się być milutka, a poza tym wiele historii słyszy się na temat szefowej agencji nawet w tym kraju. Stała się prawie legendą.

Też się zastanawiam — stwierdziłem w duchu. Od razu przypomniały mi się szóste urodziny, te, które miałem zaraz po adopcji. Kurenai musiała mnie przygarnąć, ponieważ podpisała kiedyś dokumenty otrzymane od mojej zmarłej matki, że w przypadku, gdy rodzice zginą, to ona przejmie nade mną opiekę. Wkopała się wtedy solidnie, jak mi często zresztą przypominała.

— Było ciężko, ale ostatecznie doszliśmy do porozumienia — burknąłem, troszkę odbiegając od prawdy.

— Rozbroił ją twój urok osobisty? — zakpił Naruto ze śmiechem, patrząc na moją ponurą, zimną osobę. — Pokochała twoją ciepłą naturę?

— Nie — odparłem grobowym tonem. Mi wcale do śmiechu nie było. — Dała mi prezent na urodziny, który zmienił jej nastawienie.

— Prezent? — Brew Uzumakiego powędrowała do góry w zaintrygowaniu.

— Na szóste urodziny — odparłem. — Były to pierwsze urodziny spędzone z _Mamusią_.

— Co dostałeś w takim razie? — podpytał Naruto, wciąż zaskoczony zaistniałą konwersacją. — Misia?

— Bombę — odmruknąłem. — Zapakowaną w różowy papier, a że mi się nie podoba różowy, wyrzuciłem przez okno.

— Co?

— Do ogrodu sąsiadów — kontynuowałem niezrażony. — I chyba im się nie spodobało, nie jestem pewien, bo nie zdążyłem zapytać... akurat robili grilla.

— W każdym razie — dodałem — meritum sprawy jest takie, że _Mamusia_ nie lubiła naszych sąsiadów i w tamtym momencie zmieniła nastawienie do mojej osoby. Mniej więcej. Czasami bowiem dalej planuje zmieść mnie z powierzchni ziemi...

Przypomniałem sobie ten przyjemny, sobotni poranek. Mamusia z piekielnym uśmieszkiem weszła do kuchni, dała prezent i szybko czmychnęła do drugiego pokoju. Patrzyłem na nią zdezorientowany, póki nie przelałem pełni uwagi na podarunek. Różowy, ładnie zapakowany podarunek.

Skrzywiłem się.

— Fu, różowy — powiedziałem na głos i wyrzuciłem przez okno. Potem rozbrzmiał przeraźliwy huk, tak donośny, że prawie ogłuchłem, choć, no... od razu się uśmiechnąłem. Podobał mi się ten zapach spalenizny!

Kurenai po chwili niepewnie wyściubiła nosa zza rogu i rozwarła w szoku usta, wychodząc już całkowicie z ukrycia. W tamtym momencie nie bardzo rozumiałem, co robi, więc tylko się na nią kapryśnie patrzyłem. Potem _Mamusia_ podeszła do okna, zmarszczyła brwi, poprawiła zasłonki, mimo że po drugiej stronie już słychać było syreny wozów strażackich, policyjnych i karetek. Następnie raz jeszcze mi się przyjrzała, ale tym razem w jakiś inny, zafascynowany sposób.

— Mamusia? — zapytałem, wiedząc, że czekały mnie kłopoty. Miałem rację... za rok dostałem na urodziny noże, za dwa lata pierwszy pistolet z tłumikiem, a za trzy — tkwiłem w agencji.

Wyrwałem się z nieprzyjemnych wspomnień i zerknąłem na Naruto, który wciąż trwał naprzeciwko mnie. Jego mina zdradzała jawny szok. Albo coś zbliżonego do tego.

— To właściwie jaki jest plan? — podjąłem temat.

***

Jakby ktoś zapytał, nie miałem pojęcia jakim cudem zgodziłem się na coś takiego. Fakt faktem teraz siedziałem pod jakąś meliną, przed starym, stęchłym budynkiem, opierając się o zimne cegły, mając po swojej prawej śmierdzący śmietnik, a po lewej czterech ćpunów. Udawałem mętny wzrok, dostosowując się do moich kompanów i odchylałem głowę, jakbym naprawdę widział jakieś pierdolone jednorożce, czy co oni tam dostrzegali w mroku nocy. W gruncie rzeczy chyba lepiej było nie wiedzieć.

W każdym razie trwałem tak chyba od przeszło czterech godzin, czekając na pierdolony cud. Cud, który nie nadchodził. Gdzie niby bowiem była ta pieprzona furgonetka, która przyjeżdżała tutaj co niby trzy tygodnie, w piątkową noc, by zgarnąć jakieś nowe nabytki?

W dupie — nasuwało mi się na myśl. Aczkolwiek nie dałem po sobie poznać, że zamiast o jednorożcach myślałem o tych częściach ciała. Chociaż przyglądając się kolegom, to raczej nie dostrzegliby różnicy, czy jestem z nimi w tym raju, czy gdzieś obok niego.

Mniejsza z tym.

Zdecydowanie powinien częściej oddawać się przyjemności refleksji, ponieważ właśnie wtedy — niczym dar od anielskich zastępów — nagle rozlało się na niewielkiej uliczce rażące światło, nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Czerwona furgonetka zatrzymała się tuż naprzeciwko nas, a z niej wybyło kilku napakowanych mężczyzn z jednym, dość dobrze zbudowanym, choć szczupłym typem na początku.

Już się ucieszyłem, zerkając na bruneta. Jednakże szczęście odeszło, gdy ten nagle przeszedł obok mnie i wszedł do wnętrza budynku, a wraz z nim cały jego orszak. No... kurwa!

Czekałem z dobre dziesięć minut. Potem dwadzieścia, a może nawet trzydzieści. W każdym razie po przyjacielskiej gromadce nie było ani śladu. Choć gdzieś tam słyszałem jakieś stłumione głosy i właśnie, kiedy te nadeszły głośniejsze, wiedziałem, że już wychodzą.

Gromada wybyła z meliny wraz z jakimiś bachorami. Wyszli po schodach, znów nawet nie racząc mnie spojrzeniem. Naprawdę miałem dość, więc pokusiłem się o ostateczność. Już przymierzałem się do rzutu zużytą puszką, którą ktoś obok mnie wyrzucił. Tyle że ten plan był zdany na niepowodzenie w tym samym momencie, gdy ostatni osiłek niefortunnie potknął się o moją nogę.

Odwrócił się ze złością, a ja mimochodem odłożyłem niewinnie puszkę i udałem zamroczenie, zmieszane z mgnieniem zaskoczenia.

— Ty, chuju! — mruknął osiłek w moją stronę, chociaż przecież to ten głupi dziad się o mnie potknął, nie ja o niego. Oczywiście wraz z tymi słowami, cały orszak się zatrzymał i zerknął na moją skromną osobę.

Boże, zmiłuj się! — westchnąłem w duchu, czując, że żyłka niebezpiecznie mi pulsuje. Naprawdę resztkami sił powstrzymywałem się, żeby nie poderżnąć tym mafiosom tych tłustych gardeł. Obraz Kurenai dodawał mi sił. Pistolet w jej dłoni również. Uchiha, chcesz żyć! Pamiętaj, spokój to podstawa! Opanowanie, klarowność umysłu!

— Pożałujesz tego! — Osiłek ruszył na mnie pełną parą. Zatrzymał się przede mną i podciągnął mnie za tę śmierdzącą bluzę narkomana. Zrobił to brutalnie, tak, że miałem jego dyszące usta na wprost mojego wzroku. Furia w tęczówkach była namacalna, ale gdyby tylko wiedział, jak blisko byłem od wyrwania mu wszystkich kończyn! Patrzył w oczy śmierci i nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, skrwysyn.

Spokój, Uchiha! Opanowanie, misja, klarowność umysłu! Mówiłem Uzumakiemu, że ja się do tej fuchy nie nadaje. Ale oczywiście argument, że go w tym środowisku znają, zamknął mi na dobre usta. Cóż za nieszczęście! Przecież ja prędzej wykończę tę mafię, nim wniknę w jej szeregi. Przecież to jest niemożliwe, abym zdołał...

Osiłek przymierzał się do ciosu, a ja już sięgałem do moich ostatecznych pokładów spokoju. Te tkwiły w tym zakątku umysłu, gdzie istniała karteczka — „Miłujmy ludzi, brzydźmy się przemocy!". Niestety ta karteczka była tak mizerna, że nawet nie szło odczytać z niej tych małych, przepięknych literek.

Typ już zresztą prawie nie żył, ponieważ moja dłoń mknęła niepozornie do góry. Ale właśnie wtedy usłyszałem stanowczy głos, należący do bruneta.

— Hamad, przestań — nakazał.

Hamad od razu mnie puścił z niechęcią, a ja udałem, że wcale nie zamierzałem wycelować dwa palce w jego oczy. Przybrałem głupi wyraz twarzy, który musiał wyglądać abstrakcyjnie na uchihowskim obliczu. Nawet jak patrzyłem w lustro wiedziałem, że moja twarz po prostu była zdana na zimno i mrok. Nie było tam miejsca na pozytywne emocje.

Brunet podszedł do mnie z zafascynowaniem. Ukucnął przy mnie, dłońmi przytrzymując moją twarz. Wydawał się pod wrażeniem.

— Tego ćpuna też bierzemy — osądził. — Jest cudowny.

— Ale, szefie... — Hamad nie wydawał się z tego zadowolony.

— Zostawię go sobie — osądził mężczyzna, kciukiem zahaczając o moje spierzchnięte wargi.

— _Uchiha, nie waż się odgryź mu palca!_ — usłyszałem głos w słuchawce, należący do Uzumakiego. Nie mam pojęcia, co ten kretyn wcześniej robił, że dopiero teraz się udzielił, ale w sumie gówno mnie to obchodziło. Miałem ochotę odgryź palec tej parszywej gnidzie, która miała czelność mnie dotknąć.

— _Gdy zdobędziesz informacje, będziesz mógł z nimi zrobić, co chcesz. Ale bądź grzeczny, nie gryź!_ — kontynuował blondyn, jakby przemawiał do psa, którego chce zaszczuć kiełbasą. Nie byłem psem i doprowadzał mnie tą gadką naprawdę do furii. Może to i dobrze, bo aktualnie miałem dwa cele — tego typa i Uzumakiego. Nie wiedziałem od którego zacznę, gdy to się skończy.

— To jest właśnie Orochimaru — dodał cicho Naruto, kiedy mężczyzna pociągnął mnie do siebie. Ale Orochimaru zachwiał się delikatnie, nie spodziewając się zapewne mojego ciężaru. Te mięśnie wcale bowiem nie należały do ćpuna, a ciało miałem nader zdrowe. Jego mina z tego powodu zdawała się wyrażać zdezorientowanie i zmieszanie, że nie daje rady w tak prostej czynności. Ostatecznie warknął pod nosem i rzucił oschle:

— Wsadźcie go do furgonetki, matoły!

Uśmiechnąłem się zwycięsko pod nosem. Jeszcze nie wiedział, że właśnie węża wpuszcza do swego gniazdka. Ale wkrótce miał się o tym przekonać. Aż zapłakałbym nad nim, ale płacz nigdy mi nie wychodził. Tym bardziej udawany.

***

Nie spodziewałem się luksusu, aczkolwiek mnie nie przypisano do reszty potencjalnych kandydatów na dziwki, a osobistą dziwkę Orochimaru. Niby różnica niezbyt znacząca, a jednak! Komnata tego mafiosy bowiem robiła wrażenie, a jego osiłki na każdym kroku również. A przynajmniej powinni, ponieważ osobiście nie mrugnąłem nawet okiem.

Rozglądałem się na boki, zapamiętując ze szczegółami drogę. Przed trafieniem do pokoju było naprawdę dużo korytarzy, które mogły prowadzić dokądkolwiek. Na pewno jednak wkrótce przekonam się, gdzie konkretnie.

— _Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie dałeś dupy._ — Uzumaki myślał chyba, że jest bardzo zabawny. Nie był i na pewno uświadomię mu to przy najbliższym naszym spotkaniu. Jeszcze nie wiedział, co go czeka.

Długo wyczekiwałem Orochimaru, leżąc na stęchłym łóżku. Jacyś goście mieli mnie przebrać, aczkolwiek udałem, że się ocknąłem i sam nieporadnie założyłem odzienie, starając się ukryć przed nimi dobrze wyrzeźbione ciało oraz liczne blizny. Potem nalali mi wody, więc ją wypiłem. Znaczy ich zdaniem wypiłem, bo gdy się odwrócili, to za łóżko wyplułem wszystko. Kto wie, co w tym było?

— Widzę, że dochodzisz do siebie, ćpunie — mruknął jeden z napakowanych sukinsynów, a potem drzwi się otwarły i z uśmiechem do środka wszedł mój przyszły _kochanek_.

Och, jaki był zadowolony!

— Wyjść — nakazał do swoich głąbów, którzy natychmiast wybyli z pomieszczenia, zostawiając nas samych sobie. W końcu! W końcu będę mógł z nim odbyć urocze randez-vous sam na sam! Nie mogłem się doczekać aż załatwimy to, po co tu przybył.

Orochimaru miał szpiczasty nos, choć oprócz tego można było go nazwać przystojnym. Jednakże oszpecał go uśmiech, który bardziej należał do szaleńca niż człowieka. Zapewne w takich momentach czuł się panem i władcą, aczkolwiek szybko musiałem go uświadomić, że w tym uwodzeniu nie on będzie grał pierwsze skrzypce.

Odparłem złowieszczy uśmiech, gdy poluźnił krawat. Zbliżył się do mnie wtedy, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, już czując na pewno niepokój. Zastanawiając się, gdzie się podział zamglony wyraz twarzy i niepewność? Gdzie był ten uroczy chłopiec przed meliną? Gdzie podział się znajomy ćpun?

Problem w tym, że umysł ludzki jest bardzo skomplikowany w obsłudze i nie zawsze jest na tyle bystry, by połączyć w nim luki. A czasami nawet zastępuje te luki znanymi obrazami. Tak więc Orochimaru odrzucił irracjonalne wątpliwości, przez co i tak się nade mną pochylił.

Z tymże jego usta nie dobyły celu.

Zasłoniłem mu sprawnie wargi ręką, nim mnie pocałował. W tęczówkach dostrzegłem błogie przerażenie. Potem przerzuciłem go na łóżko, samemu się nad nim pochylając.

— Dam ci kartkę, napiszesz mi na niej wszystko, co chcę wiedzieć — szepnąłem mu do ucha, by osiłki po drugiej stronie nie usłyszały tego, co nie powinny. Drugą dłonią powędrowałem do szuflady przy łóżku, na którym znajdował się niewielki notes, zapewne właśnie Orochimaru. Cóż za ironia, że sam ułatwił mi więcej, niż przypuszczałem.

Podsunąłem mu sprawnie pod drżącą dłoń długopis i kartkę.

— Gdzie odbędzie się następny przemyt? — zapytałem. — Pisz. Jeśli skłamiesz, zabiję cię i nie będzie to łagodna śmierć.

Jego oczy były pełne nienawiści i przerażenia, aczkolwiek pisał. Zapewne i tak wiedział, że tak czy siak zginie, ale cóż... w duchu też liczył na łaskę. Łaski na pewno nie zamierzałem mu ofiarować, szczególnie po tym jak swoje brudne palce wkładał do moich warg.

W tamtym momencie podpisał na siebie wyrok. Brutalny wyrok śmierci.

— _Kiedy?_ — Głos Uzumakiego rozbrzmiał mi w uchu.

— Za dwa dni — odparłem, wciąż jednak na tyle cicho, aby nikt poza Orochimaru i Naruto nie zrozumiał słów. — Szef Orochimaru z kolei przyjeżdża jutro i może odwołać akcję, jeśli się dowie, że ten nie żyje.

Orochimaru szarpnął się, zapewne rozumiejąc co to dla niego oznaczało. Jego jęk był głośny i mógł oznaczać zarówno szloch jak i sapanie przy stosunku seksualnym.

— O tak, mocniej! — krzyknąłem w stronę drzwi, a w tym samym czasie walnąłem go brutalnie w krocze.

Uzumaki śmiał się po drugiej stronie łącza i miałem ochotę go zatłuc na śmierć.

— _Czyli tak będziesz brzmiał, jak będę cię pieprzyć, Uchiha?_ — zapytał.

— Po moim trupie — odparłem sucho. — W każdym razie, co teraz?

— _Będziesz improwizować._

— Co rozumiesz przez „improwizować"?

Cisza po drugiej stronie powiedziała mi, że stałem się samotnym graczem. Drgnąłem w szoku. Naruto był parszywym, bezczelnym draniem! Zostawił mnie!

— Szefie, w porządku? — Pytanie przywróciło mnie do rzeczywistości, gdy doszło mnie od zamkniętych drzwi.

— Dobra, teraz im powiesz, że wszystko jest jak w najlepszym porządku — poinstruowałem Orochimaru. Delikatnie oderwałem palce od jego ust, które mu brutalnie zasłaniałem, by się nie darł. Skinął głową na znak zgody.

— To agent! Chce mnie zabić! — wydarł się na cały głos. W tym momencie miałem ochotę strzelić sobie z liścia. Kurenai mnie zabije!

***

Siedziałem na krześle przy prywatnym barku prawdopodobnie należącym do Orochimaru. Barman niestety leżał na blacie, a z jego oka wystawał widelec. Więc tak, wyszło na to, że musiałem sam się obsłużyć. Ochroniarze zaś brudzili podłogę, a smród krwi drażnił moje nozdrza, ale jak to się mówi — taka praca. Żadna wszakże przecież nie hańbi, nie?

Wypiłem kolejny łyk whisky i zerknąłem w bok, gdy zobaczyłem znajomą postać. Blondyn przedzierał się przez trupy, krzywiąc się, gdy niefortunnie na jakiegoś nadepnął. Ogólnie nie dziwota, że tak mu to opornie szło, kiedy praktycznie cała sala wypełniona była zmarłymi. I ich wnętrznościami. No, faktycznie zapomniałem o tych dziwkach, które kuliły się przy ścianie. Byłem łaskawy, więc stwierdziłem, że ich uciszać będzie agencja. Kurenai i tak mnie wykastruje, więc co mi szkodzi nacisnąć jej jeszcze na odcisk.

— Syn marnotrawny wrócił? — zakpiłem sucho, kiedy przysiadł się obok mnie z bezczelnym uśmiechem.

— Tak wyszło — przyznał bez skruchy, wzruszywszy ramionami. Posłałem mu w odpowiedzi jedno z tych najbardziej nienawistnych spojrzeń, które mówiły, że żyje tylko dlatego, że mam zajęte ręce szklanką whisky.

— Ciesz się, póki możesz — zdecydowałem. — Najpierw ja cię dopadnę i módl się, żebyś tego nie przeżył, bo Kurenai będzie gorsza niż szatan w piekle. To jest wiedźma, nie kobieta.

— Nie sądzę.

— Powinieneś zważać...

Nie dokończyłem. Zmarszczyłem czoło i zerknąłem z niepewnością na blondyna. Jego twarz na wprost mojej przyprawiała mnie o niepokój. Szczególnie taka zadowolona.

— Co to znaczy, że nie sądzisz? — podjąłem z czujnością. Nie podobało mi się coś w jego spojrzeniu. — Misja przecież okazała się niepowodzeniem...

— Cóż — Naruto podrapał się po głowie — niekoniecznie. Pamiętasz jak mówiłem, że Kurenai miała pewną propozycję? Wynegocjowałem od niej, że pozbędzie się jeszcze jednej marokańskiej mafii, która na mnie polowała. No i tak wyszło... Cóż... powiedziała...

— Dokończ to — warknąłem.

— Że wystarczy wpuścić cię do środka, a zapewne wykończysz przypadkowo wszystkich, co dychają — oświadczył z niewinną miną. Szklanka w mojej dłoni w tej samej chwili rozprysnęła się na miliony kawałków.

— A to suka! — syknąłem. — Czyli nasza misja od początku była jednym wielkim fiaskiem?

— Cóż...

— Jeszcze jedno „cóż", Uzumaki, a twoje usta pocałują moją lufę.

— Cóż...

***

— Podobały ci się wakacje? — zapytała _Mamusia_ , gdy przekroczyłem próg jej gabinetu. Właśnie przeglądała jakieś papiery i nie była za bardzo zaoferowana moją obecnością.

— Nienawidzę cię — poinformowałem ją sucho.

— Ja ciebie też — mruknęła czule. — Czy mój zięciu czeka właśnie na dole?

W tym momencie miałem ochotę ją udusić bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

— Przekaż mu moje podziękowania. Dzięki niemu Hawaje uchowały się — szepnęła niezbyt cicho, wciąż grzebiąc intensywnie w kartkach, jakby nie bardziej przejmowała się moją obecnością.

Ale ja nie tym się przejmowałem. Nie, zacząłem analizować jej słowa. Hawaje się uchowały... czyżby?

— To nie przypadek, że nie mogę dostać urlopu — zauważyłem sucho.

— Oczywiście, że nie — zaszydziła. — Ty, Uchiha, nie możesz mieć urlopu! Gdy się nudzisz, stają się naprawdę nieobliczalne rzeczy! Pamiętasz jak dałam ci prezent na szóste urodziny?

— Dałaś mi bombę — przypomniałem.

— Och, to chyba jednak były imieniny.... W każdym razie dostałeś wtedy misia...

— Który miał ukrytą kamerkę — dodałem dla jasności.

— Mniejsza. Dostałeś misia i pewnego dnia tak się nudziłeś, że poćwiartowałeś go na kawałki, dobrałeś się za kabelki, przeciąłeś instalację i udusiłeś nimi nianię. Właśnie to się dzieje, gdy się nudzisz. Dlatego nie dając ci urlopu, ratuję świat. Mniejsze zło, sam rozumiesz.

— A Uzumaki — kontynuowała — uprzejmie mi w tym pomógł. Przyjemne z użytecznym i do tego zyskałam nowego członka rodziny!

— O czym ty mówisz? — sapnąłem zirytowany.

— Jak to o czym, Uchiha? — zakpiła. — To jedyny twój partner, który przeżył spotkanie z tobą i stosunek...

— Po pierwsze — nie było żadnego stosunku! To on mi zaczął... ale skończyło się na tym, że obiłem mu tę jego irytującą gębę.

— Sam powiedziałeś, że jego usta pocałują twoją lufę, a przepraszam bardzo... o ile wiem z tej historii to jedyną bronią był twój widelec. A jedyną lufą — ta w spodniach.

Czyli Uzumaki już zdał sprawozdanie — warknąłem w duchu.

— Więc nie czepiaj się pierdół, Uchiha. Zresztą masz moje błogosławieństwo i nie życzę sobie żebyś trenował BDSM na biednym Uzumakim. Choć się nie skarżył, pragnę go żywego i w miarę funkcjonalnego. To dobry agent w odróżnieniu od ciebie.

— Dziękuję, _mamusiu_ — warknąłem przymilnie.

— I masz go zaprosić na rodzinny obiad.

— Czyli ja nie mogę go unicestwić, ale ty już tak? — zapytałem w szoku.

— Nie denerwuj mnie, Uchiha — powiedziała surowo. — Moje obiady nie są zabójcze, ale jeśli powiesz jeszcze jedno słowo, które mi się nie spodoba, pamiętaj, że na kolację zamiast dania, dostaniesz swój penis.

***

— I jak poszło? — zapytał Naruto, kiedy wyszedłem z gabinetu. Sekretarka ostrożnie spojrzała w moją stronę, zapewne zastanawiając się, czy mam wszystko na miejscu, bo dziwnym trafem tym razem Kurenai się nie darła na cały budynek, a jedynie ograniczyła się do uroczych gróźb śmierci. Rutyna, rzec można.

— Cudownie — odpowiedziałem, siląc się na uśmiech.

Uzumaki, który wciąż miał niewielkie siniaki na policzkach, przyjrzał mi się z niepokojem.

— Jesteś miły? Albo raczej udajesz miłego? — Nie dało się nie wychwycić podejrzliwości w głosie mężczyzny. — Twoja matka cię otruła?

— _Mamusia_? Oczywiście, że nie, _przystojniaku_ — szepnąłem, czując, że mdłości się nasilają. Wnętrzności podeszły mi do góry.

Blondyn zamrugał.

— Będziesz rzygał, Uchiha?

Nie zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, bo już po chwili znalazłem się przy doniczce wielkiego fikusa. Co by nie mówić, ale tylko _Mamusia_ wiedziała jak mnie doprowadzić do takiego przerażającego stanu. Nawet Marokańska mafia mnie tak nie wykończyła!

— _Mamusia_ zaprasza cię na obiad — oświadczyłem niemrawo, gdy ciało zaprzestało konwulsji. — Liczy, że nie odmówisz.

— Och, zaszantażowała cię, żebyś był miły. — Naruto zaplótł dłonie na piersi i przyjrzał mi się tym razem już nie z niepokojem, a takim błyskiem w tęczówkach, który sprawił, że ta czerwona lampka w mojej głowie zaczęła alarmować, iż niebezpieczeństwo się zbliża. Kurwa.

— Więc pewnie nie odmówisz, gdy zaproszę cię do restauracji?

— Pieprz się, Uzu... — zamilkłem, wziąłem głęboki oddech — Oczywiście, że nie odmówię — orzekłem szorstko.

— Już ci mówiłem, kto kogo będzie pieprzył, _przystojniaku_. — Uzumaki puścił mi takie oczko, że sekretarka, znajdująca się przy biurku, zemdlała z hukiem opadając na kafelki. Szanse, że przeżyła zderzenie z podłogą na moje około wynosiły dziesięć procent. I dobrze. Nie lubiłem jej.

Spojrzałem raz jeszcze na Uzumakiego. Nie wydawał się przejęty stanem poszkodowanej. Cóż... może faktycznie coś z tego będzie?

— Ulubiony kolor? — zapytałem Naruto w przypływie chwili.

— Czarny — odpowiedział bez ogródek, po czym wyjaśnił:

— Też nie lubię różowego.


End file.
